Home, Life, Heart
by Evil Cosmic Triplets
Summary: With Vernon, Dudley and Harry away, Petunia gets to play. (does feature femslash; heed warnings inside)


**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of this work of fiction, and no profit is being made through the writing of this, monetary or otherwise.

 **A/N:** Written for the forum, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Fanfiction Writing Month: September (word count, 810); for the Writing Club Trope of the Month, Sharing is Caring, Trope: Sharing a Bed, Prompt #4. Dialogue:"I've been waiting all day. What took you so long?"; Assignment #4, Task 10 under Women's History, Influential Queer Women: Write about a relationship that might be considered scandalous; and the Insane House Challenge, Word count: 810

I wanted to write a story for a character that doesn't have a lot written about her. I named Petunia's neighbor, Mercedes, after Mercedes De Acosta, who I learned about in the forum assignment about queer women in history.

 **Warning:** Adultery

* * *

"I've been waiting all day. What took you so long?" Petunia asked without bothering to turn on the bedside lamp.

Light spilled in from the hallway through the crack in the door, silhouetting the voluptuous figure of her on-again, off-again lover. Petunia's heart raced and she sat up in bed, clutching the bed-sheets to her chest. With Vernon away on a week-long business trip and Dudley and Harry away at school, Petunia had the house to herself.

"Were you expecting someone else, love?" her neighbor, and part-time lover, Mercedes, asked.

She slipped into the room, shutting the door behind her, and made her way to the bed. Memory of the room's layout served her well in the darkness. Dresser on the left, five steps to the right, watch out for the rocking chair, and just a step and a half until she reached the foot of the bed.

"No, it's just-" Petunia swallowed the rest of her sentence when Mercedes started stripping.

Teasing Petunia with each article of clothing that she removed, Mercedes did a slow, seductive dance for Petunia, strewing her garments around the room as she did so. Her fair freckled skin and long, auburn hair, glistened in the moonlight that filtered in through the cracks in the blinds.

Petunia's fingers twitched, aching to touch Mercedes' smooth skin and the silky tendrils of her hair. She bit her lip and let her fingers slide beneath the covers, between the sheets, between her legs, parted in anticipation.

Mercedes cast Petunia a lascivious look and wagged a finger at her. "You naughty little girl," she said. "Uh, uh, no touching."

Fingers stilling, Petunia moaned and licked her lips. "Touch me," she whispered.

Smirking, Mercedes climbed onto the bed. She pulled the bedclothes off of Petunia, revealing Petunia's naked, trembling body. Goose pimples dotted Petunia's flesh, though her skin felt warm to the touch.

Mercedes crawled up the length of Petunia's body, pausing here and there to grace Petunia's calves, thighs, belly, breasts, collarbone...with lingering kisses and the occasional nip and lick, rendering Petunia speechless and writhing. Wet, and panting, Petunia grasped onto Mercedes' long coppery tresses and gasped when the slightly older, more experienced woman went down on her.

Petunia had never thought of herself as a scandalous woman. Never thought that she'd become an adulterer. Never considered, even for a second, that she was gay. Yet, in this moment, with Mercedes' mouth on her, lips and tongue teasing a mind-blowing orgasm such as she'd never experienced with Vernon, Petunia knew that she was all of these things and more. That, if Mercedes even as much as mouthed a wordless plea to her, she'd leave her husband for the woman. Hell, she'd leave Dudley behind to be raised by his father. After all, boys needed their fathers in order to be raised right. And girls, well, they needed a woman's touch. Strong and firm, yet soft and gentle.

"Fuck, Pet," Mercedes said around a grin, lips shiny with Petunia's release as she pulled herself up to rest comfortably against Petunia's chest. "Hasn't your man been treating you right?"

Petunia laughed, dark eyes searching Mercedes' hazel depths for an answer to a question that she dare not think let alone ask.

"Vernon wouldn't know an erogenous zone if it hit him square in the face," she said, coming down from her high. She wanted to return the favor to Mercedes, though she knew she'd have to wait until her own body stopped trembling.

Mercedes laughed, a rough, throaty sound that made Petunia's stomach dance with butterflies. She'd never had butterflies with Vernon.

"Men are funny that way," Mercedes said, rolling off of Petunia to lie beside her, fingertips tracing a pattern on Petunia's stomach. "They don't know shit when it comes to what a woman needs, but they think they do." Snorting, she shook her head.

"Stay the night," Petunia asked, the question slipping from her lips before she could retrieve it.

Petunia had never asked that before.

Holding her breath, she counted to ten before adding, "Share my bed." She didn't add - my home, my life, my heart.

Laughing, Mercedes' rolled onto her side, eyes gleaming in the light of the moon as she regarded Petunia for several long heartbeats. She rested the palm of her hand against Petunia's belly, and with a smile, pressed an unhurried kiss to Petunia's lips. For a moment, time seemed to still, then stop, before restarting itself.

"Of course I'll stay the night," Mercedes said, rolling onto Petunia and kissing her with a passion unequaled to anything either of them had experienced up to this point in their relationship. It was bold, unfettered, and just outside of dangerous.

"I'll stay as long as you like," Mercedes whispered, lips brushing Petunia's jawline. "I'll share your bed." _Your home, your life, your heart..._ goes unsaid.


End file.
